Limonada para mapaches
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Rigby ha montado un puesto de limonada justo afuera de la casa. Mordecai aprovechará el momento para burlarse de él, pues apuesta a toda costa que la bebida de su amigo no será vendida. ¿Tú que piensas sobre su limonada? ¿Crees que tenga éxito? ¿Mordecai se seguirá burlando de él? ¡Averígualo!


**¡Hola a todos! No sabía si publicar esto, pero... ¡baaa! ¡Qué más da! Me gustó como quedó. XD ¡Espero que les guste! XD ATTE: J. R. Bautista Roque.**

 **Posdata: sólo para mayores de 18 años. 7u7**

* * *

 **Limonada para mapaches**

Rigby se halla afuera de la casa, atendiendo un pequeño puesto de limonada bajo el sol ardiente del mediodía. El chaparro apestoso pasó toda la mañana construyéndolo con tablas que se encontró en el sótano de la casa. Una mesa, clavos, un martillo, una tabla y dos palos viejos de escoba: con esos materiales levantó, con esmero, su pequeño negocio. Colocó los palos verticalmente sobre la mesa, separados uno de otro en cada extremo; clavó la tabla a los palos, por encima de su cabeza, para formar un letrero y pintar, con letras blancas y muy chuecas, las palabras: «¡LIMONADA HECHA DE LIMONES!», «¡A SÓLO POR $1!».

¿Cuántos vasos con limonada ha vendido? La respuesta es ni uno solo.

—¡Hola! —llega saludando y trotando una señorita. Al parecer anda haciendo ejercicio por el parque. La mujer, con sus calentadores puestos, ha llegado muy sedienta y acalorada, sudando a chorros. Paga rápidamente, dejando el billete encima de la mesa. Toma el vaso con limonada, lo prueba y escupe todo el líquido encima del rostro del mapache—. ¡Puaaaaj! ¡Esto es asqueroso! ¡Sabe a orines! —exclama, muy molesta. Estira su brazo, toma el billete y se marcha furiosa.

El moreno le espeta, aunque ésta ya no lo escuche porque ya se ha ido:

—¡No es cierto! ¡No sabe tan mal!

Rigby toma la jarra, la huele y la deja sobre la mesa, haciendo caras. Sin embargo, no le toma, porque él mismo sabe que su limonada apesta.

—Mapache, ¿qué haces? —le pregunta Mordecai, leyendo el letrero de su amigo.

—Barrer hojas es aburrido, ¡por eso he montado mi propio negocio! ¡Hmmm!

—Limonada de limones... ¿Por qué no mejor haces limonada de naranjas?

—¡Porque sería más trabajo exprimirlas! —le responde, como si fuese algo muy obvio.

Mordecai pone los ojos en blanco, toma un vaso y se sirve para probarla.

—¡Mapache, esto sabe horrible! —exclama, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—¿Tan siquiera le echaste azúcar?

—¿Lleva azúcar? —le pregunta sorprendido, pelando los ojos e intercalando su mirada hacia Mordecai y hacia el vaso varias veces.

—¡Claro que lleva azúcar! —le contesta el alto, aún probando la bebida—. ¡Puaj! Ni siquiera tiene hielo. ¿Cuántos limones le pusiste?

—Hmmm..., ¿dos por cada litro?

—¡Rigby, esto...! ¡Esto no es...! Aj... Suerte con tu negocio —le dice, dejando el vaso y metiéndose a la casa.

El chaparro arremeda a su amigo mientras hace trompetillas. Se queda por quince minutos con la cara embarrada sobre la mesa hasta que termina por desesperarse.

—Mordecai tiene razón: esto apesta —susurra, realmente aburrido, levantando su cara de la mesa y recogiendo sus vasos. Pronto recuerda su propósito. Deja un letrero de: «VUELVO EN CINCO MINUTOS» y se mete a la casa para mejorar su receta.

Al paso del día, Mordecai, leyendo un libro mientras está acostado en su cama, comienza a preocuparse por su amigo, ya que se la ha pasado todo el domingo ahí afuera. Se asoma por la ventana, pero no ve nada, está muy oscuro.

—Mordecai —le llama el mapache, entrando a la habitación, y el arrendajo da un sobresalto.

—¡Rigby, me asustaste! —exclama, apartando su mirada de la ventana para verlo a él.

—Uy, lo siento, Viejo —se disculpa, caminando hacia el alto para entregarle una caja directamente en sus emplumadas alas, y exclama—: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El arrendajo se queda mirando el obsequio. Está envuelto en papel plateado y lleva encima un bonito y esponjoso listón de color rojo metálico, formando un abultado moño.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunta el larguirucho.

—¡Ábrelo!

—Bueno... —susurra el emplumado.

Rompe el papel para desnudar el regalo. De mientras, empieza un tema de conversación:

—Mapache, y ¿cómo te fue con tus cochinas aguas puercas?, ¡ja, ja! ¿Sí te compraron? Sabían horrible —le comenta, riéndose y levantando la tapa para ver dentro de la caja. El videojuego que quería se muestra frente a sus ojos—. ¡Guau! ¿¡Cómo lo conseguiste!?

—Vendiendo mi cochina limonada —le responde, haciendo una mueca, no muy convencido de lo que digo, así que prosigue—: No, en realidad le pedí un préstamo a Benson. Lo iré pagando con horas extras; barriendo hojas y recogiendo basura.

—Mapache, no tenías que hacer eso.

—Pero... era el videojuego que querías, ¿no? —le pregunta, pelando sus ojos porque se halla confundido.

—Sí, pero...

—Entonces no discutas y... disfruta tu regalo —le contesta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras cierra sus ojos y posa sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Gracias, mapache —le agradece, sosteniendo la carpeta del disco frente a sus ojos para no perderse ningún detalle de la portada.

El arrendajo sabía que ese puesto de limonada no le dio frutos y tuvo que acudir a su jefe. ¡Tanto que lo criticó y se burló de él!..., sin saber que era para recaudar y comprar su regalo. Sin embargo, ahora ya lo sabe, así que lo abraza con gran fuerza debido a las buenas intenciones de su mejor amigo. El mapache se ha puesto colorado; ambos lo están.

—Rigby, ¿quisieras jugar conmigo? ¿En la sala?

—¡Claro, Viejo! Pero antes...

—¿Antes qué?

El pequeñín se acerca y le da un beso en la boca. El alto camina un paso hacia atrás, perplejo por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Rigby...

—¿Sí? —le pregunta, juntando sus manos debido a los nervios que lo invaden. Pronto lo regañará, o eso piensa el mapache.

—¿Te sobró limonada?

—Creo... que sí. De hecho, me sobró toda. La dejé en el refrigerador —le responde el enano. Y en menos de quince minutos, ambos se hallan bañándose juntos, bajo la regadera apagada en el baño que se encuentra en el pasillo. Desnudos y friolentos no necesitan jabón ni agua limpia de la llave para tomar aquella ducha, sino sólo la enorme jarra de limonada que, el alto, ahora usa para empapar a su pequeñín.

Al terminarse la jarra. El larguirucho acuesta al enano sobre el piso encharcado de limonada, se abre de piernas y, desde lo alto, comienza a orinarlo; primero apunta hacia su pequeño rostro y después hacia su estómago y genitales, vaciando cada gota de su vejiga sobre su mejor amigo. De verdad deseaba hacerle esto a Rigby.

—¡Listo!

—¿Terminaste? —le pregunta el enano, sentándose y tallándose los ojos para comenzar a temblar de frío.

—Sí. ¿Te gustó mi limonada? —le pregunta, refiriéndose a sus orines apestosos—. O ¿estaba mejor la tuya?

—Me encantó la tuya —le responde el mapache, tapándose los ojos porque tiene pena—. «Limonada hecha de Mordecai». Deberías patentarla —le comenta, burlándose y levantándose.

—Sí, de hecho. Pero no la patentaré con ese nombre. ¡Puf!

—Entonces, ¿con cuál nombre? —le inquiere, mientras ambos se abrazan, de pie, para dejar de temblar. El calor y la excitación comienza a aumentar cada de vez más.

—«Limonada para mapaches» —le responde, mientras Rigby siente, sobre su estómago, lo empalmado que está Mordecai.

El pequeño sonríe y se burla a carcajadas, y, de manera simple y entre muchas risas, le responde mientras se pega más hacia él para comenzar a masturbarlo:

—Tarado.


End file.
